


Honor your enemy

by KinkySnake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, because, caring Hakoda, hurt zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkySnake/pseuds/KinkySnake
Summary: Zuko has been captured by the Water tribe and he can't help feeling attracted to Hakoda, who represents every thing he fantasies about. The man doesn't know what to do of the Fire prince, until he realizes what Zuko wants from him.They both learn something from it.
Relationships: Hakoda/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Honor your enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Oooookay, so I read some Hakoda/Zuko fics and I ended up thinking it wasn't so weird.  
> Or I just like to throw Zuko to older men because it's too easy to play with his daddy issues.  
> I didn't specify Zuko's age, and as it's not canon, he can perfectly be 18. I let the underage tag to be safe.  
> And then I added some fluff in the end, because Hakoda is not heartless and understood Zuko perfectly.  
> I'll return to my Jeeko now ~

“Well, well, well, I didn’t expect to make a royal catch.”

Zuko startles and lifts his head towards the man who entered the igloo. Tanned skin, wrapped in blue and warm clothes, hair pulled in a ponytail, like every member of the Water tribe that captured him. He had no idea they looked like that, it’s the first time he gets out of the Fire nation, but he’s already seen enough. He’s sick of the cold and the blue. He shouldn’t even have been here from the start. His stubbornness always comes to bite him in the ass and he can almost hear his uncle telling him he should have listened to him.

“My name is Hakoda, I’m the chief here.”

Zuko turns away. He doesn’t have to speak to some Water tribe peasant.

“Silent treatment, your Highness?” He sounds amused and it’s obvious that he’s not taking him seriously. Zuko would shout at him and demand respect, but he was caught with a small group of soldiers, in the Water tribe territory. He didn’t even have the time to fight. Now he’s chained to a pillar, with strange thin cords digging into his wrists, his armor nowhere in sight. He didn’t get why they used the rope, not even restraining him but only wrapping around each one of his hands, but he understood when he tried to use his bending. He couldn’t. He has never seen something like this. He feels naked, helpless, like he’s missing a limb.

“What is the son of the Fire Lord doing here? I expected some warrior, but you’re just a kid. You’re very far from home, little prince.”

He stays quiet. They can torture him, he doesn’t care, he’s not gonna spill any secret. And he’s ashamed too. Because he sneaked his way on this mission, against Iroh’s orders, just to prove he could be useful to his father. And because he got captured so easily. He fucked up, big time. If he gets out of here alive, he’s surely gonna get the punishment of a life time once he’s home. He can already see the disappointed face of the Fire Lord. He knows it by heart, so much that he can’t remember his father having another expression directed at him. Then he remembers than no one knows he’s here.

“As you wish. I’ll try again later.”

Another member of the tribe brings him dinner and he’s suspicious at first, but if they wanted him dead, they could do it anytime, without needing to poison him. He doesn’t know what they’re planning to do with him. The soldiers he was with are surely dead now. He can’t help thinking it’s his fault, because they may have made it if they hadn’t been busy protecting him. They had few intel about the Water tribes and that’s why they were scouting. Zuko had foolishly thought it was gonna be exciting, but he was wrong. There was nothing exciting about wandering in the snow, with barely one hour of sun by day – yes, it’s an exaggeration, but it did feel like a tiny hour. Uncle Iroh taught him the breath of fire, but he doesn’t have a good grip on it yet.

He curls up, trying to send warmth into his body. The man takes his empty bowl – he had no idea what was in there and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know – and exits the igloo. Zuko kicks the floor, angry at himself. When he was a child, Azula liked to tell stories about what happened in the North tribes. He’s not ten anymore but even if he stopped believing in her cannibal stories, he knows they’re warriors. They may be no proper soldiers, but they can surely kill and torture just fine. They did nothing deliberately hostile towards him though. They even fed him. The chief only seems to think he’s nothing but a child, but no one touched him yet. He doesn’t know if he should be grateful or offended.

When the chief – what was his name again? Bakota? – comes back, he still has the same little smirk on his face.

“Comfortable, your Highness?”

“I’m gonna burn your pathetic excuse of a home to the ground once I’m done with you.” He holds his head high, trying to hide his fear. The peasant has the audacity to laugh.

“So you can speak ! I’d advise you not to go out there alone, you wouldn’t make it. When your soldiers come to the North, they’re never dressed properly. It’s like they’re not even trying.”

The man sits on a stool across the room. It’s a rather big igloo, with a lantern which sends a dim light around, bathing a tea table on a white carpet and a desk. Behind the pillar he’s chained to, there’s a pallet with furs and a pillow. The walls are decorated with paintings, weapons and other various things. It hits him that the igloo is someone’s … house? Is it the chief’s? He’s used to the palace, and it seems too small in his eyes. But it’s maybe also because it’s literally a jail for him at the moment.

“Guess that makes it easier for you to kill them.”

There’s a strange look in the chief’s face, but at least, his annoying smile is gone. He’s nothing like the warriors he’s used to. He’s not nobility, that’s sure. The way he walks and sits and talks… But he guesses there’s no noble around here, so someone has to be the chief. There’s a raw power in him though. He exudes authority and the calm with which he acts reminds him of his uncle. Of someone who knows their strength enough not to show it in an obvious way. Not that he’s admiring him.

“How old are you?”

“I’m not a child. I can fight you.”

“I don’t want to fight you.” The chief sighs. “To be honest, I don’t really know what to do with you. Maybe a trade.”

“If you think you’re gonna get a ransom, you’re wrong.” He spits.

The chief looks intrigued and Zuko bites his tongue. The man doesn’t need to know that Zuko is a useless heir and that his father is just waiting for his next mistake to disown him.

“How did you get your scar? I’ve never seen a Fire nation soldier with a burn before.” The chief asks after a while.

“What? You think our skin is fireproof? Well, it’s not.”

How could a Water Tribe savage know anything about honor? Azula’s stories may be unreliable but he learned enough in history class to know their customs. He knows how they have no qualms about attacking vulnerable people, how dirty they fight. The man can play the soft, merciful leader if he wants, but Zuko won’t be fooled.

“I’ll let you think until tomorrow.”

He comes closer to Zuko, who jerks in the opposite direction. The man chuckles and raises his hands.

“I’m just gonna loosen the chains. You won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

He manipulates the metal, ignoring the glare directed at him.

“Bato will watch you for the first part of the night. I will take the second.”

He leaves and Zuko blinks. There’s no way he can get any sleep if he’s being watched by barbarians. Who knows what they could to him?

There’s another voice outside of the igloo and he strains his ear to hear. He can only understand some words, but they’re talking about him.

“…should not…Hakoda, you can’t…too dangerous…fire lord…”

Hakoda ! That’s his name ! But the man’s voice is only a low vibration and he can’t hear his answer. It gets silent, then another man enters. His hair is loose on his shoulders and he frowns at Zuko.

“Don’t try anything funny son. I won’t hesitate. The chief is sparing you because you’re young, but I won’t have any problem beating some firebender.”

He has a big knife tied to his belt and Zuko is sure he would. He sits on the stool, crossing his arms. Zuko holds his gaze. They ignore each other as much as they can. Zuko doesn’t move from his place. He’s tempted to at least sit on the bed, because the furs look soft and warm, but he doesn’t want to give the man that satisfaction. He’s cold, but he can endure.

The hours pass slowly.

“I need to pee.” He groans at the man.

He doesn’t get an answer, only a bowl pushed at his feet. He really wants to roast him alive. One more hour pass until his bladder gets the better of his stubbornness. The bastard doesn’t even look away.

When Hakoda comes to take the watch, he’s almost relieved.

“You’re not sleeping.” Zuko snorts and crosses his arms, stretching his legs before him.

Hakoda is also watching him like a hawk. He feels self-conscious about every movement he does. The man may not take him seriously but he’s still careful.

“You’re cold. What don’t you take a pelt?”

“What do you care?”

“I don’t. I just wonder whether you’re trying to kill yourself or if you think you’re too good to use them.”

The chief doesn’t insist. It’s Zuko’s turn to observe him. He looks tall and muscled, but his face is soft, smiling easily. He can’t be fifty yet. Zuko wonders if he’s married. Maybe he has children. That would explain why he’s being soft on him. Because he can sense the tension with the others, who clearly don’t want a firebender here, let alone the Fire Lord’s son. If the Fire Nation had captured one of them, they wouldn’t be as half as nice. Hakoda is wary but he seems to think Zuko is not a serious threat.

His thoughts shouldn’t take such a turn, but he can’t help noticing how strong his hands look on his knees. He could do serious damage if he wanted to hurt him. He’s a handsome man for an enemy. Fuck. It’s not the time to get turned on. And certainly not by a Water tribe man who captured him.

He shifts to cross his legs. Lu Ten had brought him a dirty novel one day, about a noble Fire Nation woman who was abused by men in the Earth Kingdom. He read it at night, blushing and aroused, hoping Azula would never find it. It wasn’t a good novel, but some sentences are burned into his mind and he can’t pretend he never imagined himself in the main role. He wishes he didn’t remember it now, chained in an igloo with an enemy glued to his sides. But his dick has a mind of its own and decides the Water tribe chief is the perfect specimen for his dirty fantasies.

He tries not to stare, but his eyes are constantly returning to Hakoda. He should be planning to escape, not wondering how the man’s hands would feel on him. (But would he escape ? There are only miles of snow ahead and he has nothing to move quicker.)

“Stop looking at me like that, no one ever died from a stare.” He went back to mocking him. That only made Zuko stare harder. “Besides, I bet you never killed anyone.”

He opens his mouth to protest, but the man is right.

“You can volunteer to be the first.”

He’s laughing at him again. Why does no one take him seriously ? He gets up, and walks towards the chief until he’s pulling his chains.

“Fight me. Remove those, and I’ll kick your ass.”

“I told you, I’m not interested in fighting a kid.” His smile is condescending, like when uncle Iroh tells him he’s not ready to go to battles. He hates it. He struggles with the restraints, his voice getting louder.

“I said fight me !”

“You should get some sleep.”

He shouts in frustration. He wants to wipe that smile of his face, to make him acknowledge that Zuko is not someone that can be treated with so little respect. Anger is boiling in him, and it’s a strange sensation when he can’t feel his bending reacting.

“You’re a murderer and a coward ! Our soldiers will crush your silly village and I’ll watch ! You’re nothing but a barbarian, you have no right to treat me like this ! You’re too scared to fight in an honourable way and you’ll pay for your crimes ! I ….”

Maybe a part of him didn’t expect Hakoda to react, because he doesn’t see the hand flying. He’s interrupted by a harsh slap that nearly makes him lose balance. His cheek is burning, striking heat in the cold of the room. It takes his breath away. He stands a moment, silent and panting, still in shock. Hakoda grabs his wrists, just below the manacles and make him step back, his face cold and angry.

“Enough. I’ve been patient with you, but I’m not here to be nice. Now you’re gonna behave or I’ll have to make you and you won’t like it.”

Zuko is paralyzed. He had never been that close to an enemy and he’s powerless. Hakoda is suddenly menacing and he knows the chief means every word. There’s a heavy weight in his stomach, that looks a lot like fear, like the day he had to face his father. But it’s not only that. The arousal is pooling down, making him conscious of the heat of the man’s hands on his wrists, of the proximity of their faces and he realizes that instead of being scared, he’s seriously getting turned on by the situation.

“Don’t…don’t put your dirty paws on me, peasant.” The tremor in his voice doesn’t make the demand very credible, and he’s almost whispering after his outburst. He struggles against the vice grip, but the man doesn’t budge. He looks down, trying to hide his embarrassment. His cheek stings. Hakoda is strong and he clearly didn’t put all his strength in that one. Guess he wouldn’t even be standing. It shouldn’t be so hot.

“Aren’t you full of yourself. You’re a prisoner here.” His face gets even closer and there’s a raw emotion that flashes. “Do you have _any_ idea of what the Fire Nation did to us? “

Zuko hisses, because the grip on his wrists is becoming painful, but he can’t get his eyes off Hakoda’s. He seems so angry, like he’s ready to strike at any moment.

“You weren’t even born when your people were already invading our lands. You call me a murderer ? A coward? We aren’t the ones destroying villages by burning everything on our path and killing our benders. What do you know about honor when your father is taking children away, and condemning thousands of people to starve?”

Zuko is shaking. All this anger and hate directed at him is making his head spin and there’s a heat growing in his belly. He struggles harder, revelling in the unyielding resistance offered by Hakoda. He wants more.

He raises a knee, aiming for the chief’s leg and he doesn’t even get close to touching him before being swept off his feet. He crumbles, the only thing stopping his fall being the man holding him. He raises instantly, using the man’s hold on him as leverage to launch himself on his captor. Hakoda stumbles back, releasing Zuko, before giving him a punch in the stomach. He can’t hit hard with the angle, but it still hurts.

He never fought like this, in close proximity. He had only been taught firebending and practiced with his swords. Azula roughed him up when they were very young but that’s it. No one touches him and feeling a warm and powerful body against him is overwhelming. They wrestle for a moment. He’s more groping at the man than fighting him, his attacks getting sloppy and lacking conviction.

He lost the notion of time but he suddenly finds himself falling back on the pallet, dragging Hakoda down with him. The moan slipping his lips when the chief’s hard body presses against his erection doesn’t go unnoticed. The fight stops and he takes his breath, trying not to roll his hips against Hakoda. The man pins him down by the wrists, lifting his upper body to look at Zuko. He seems confused, then he has a brief expression that the prince can only interpret as disgust, before he laughs, low in his throat.

“Really?” Zuko turns away, his face burning with shame. “You Fire nation royalty really are twisted.”

Zuko’s mind is twirling, because fuck, fuck, he’s been caught and what is he gonna do? He’s not sure what would be the worst : if the Water tribe chief gave him what he wanted or if he left him like that. His breath is catching in his throat and his dick is aching, begging for more friction.

“Is that you were doing out there ? Seeking a thrill ? You bored in your palace ?”

He wriggles, trying to get away, because it’s too real, too shameful and he wants to disappear, his father is right, he’s a failure and a disgrace and if he could see him now, he would certainly order his execution.

“I thought you wanted to fight, but you don’t. You’re just begging for someone to put you in your place. You spoiled little prince haven’t been spanked enough ?”

“You don’t know anything !” He spits. He got pushed around by Azula all his life, only getting his father’s disdain. He would have taken a thousand spankings instead of what he got. He had enough of being told that was weak, worthless and that no one could take him seriously.

But the man is not totally wrong and he knows that. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be hard under a man who’s beating him, an enemy who only has contempt for him. A commoner, for whom his title means nothing. He’s so fucked up.

A hand comes to tangle in his hair and pulls until he’s whimpering from pain. His struggling only makes him rub harder against the man and the sounds coming from his throat take another turn. He wants to cry at the humiliation.

“Get off me.” He intended to make it an order, but it’s a plea that comes out. It makes the chief sneer at him.

“You want me to be the bad guy, don’t you ?” It’s a question this time, not a taunt. Hakoda is looking at him with fascination now, as if he were observing an animal he had never seen. “You want me to rough you up. Were you hoping for that ? To be defiled by an enemy?”

His scalp is hurting but he feels hot all over, warmed up by the fight and the arousal. He’s pushing every one of his buttons and he feels already bared, the Water tribe leader seeing right through him. He’s not a virgin, but he has never been this turned on before.

“I want to hear you say it.” Hakoda’s voice is getting hoarse and is he imagining it or does he feel a hardness growing against his thigh? “Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my – how did you say it? my dirty peasant paws on you. Beg me to fuck you like a common whore.”

A sob tears his throat and his eyes are locked in Hakoda’s. He’s aware of every part of their bodies touching, of the soft furs under him and he’s thinking of their being in an igloo where anyone can come in, in a village lost in the snow, far from his home. He’s been captured and his life is hanging on the whim of a single Water tribe man and yet, he feels like it’s the first time that he’s offered the possibility to let go and indulge himself. He gulps, and he feels the word slip on his tongue, a whisper, high-pitched and urgent.

“Please.”

The pressure on his hair stops and the chief gets on his feet. For a second, a cold sensation spreads into his body when he thinks that the man is gonna leave after having humiliated him enough. But Hakoda opens his coat and throws it on the floor.

“Get on your knees, your Highness.”

He sits on the pallet, the chains clinking and slides to the floor. The chief grabs his hair and presses his face in his crotch, rubbing a growing bulge against him. It’s hard and warm, contrasting with the cold of the floor. The fabric is thick against his skin, with an unfamiliar scent.

“Take it out.”

His hands are fumbling with the pants, pulling them down to reveal a hard length, large and throbbing. His face is once again mashed into it and he has to flatten his hands on Hakoda’s legs to stabilize himself. The man has a warm and clean scent that somehow, he didn’t expect.

“What would your father say if he knew you were so easy to get on your knees for a Water tribe snow savage?”

He accentuates the last word, like he’s spitting back an insult that’s been fed to him too often. Zuko would know, because he heard it enough among. He was always told that the Water tribes were uncivilized, primitive. He never questioned it before.

His mouth is prodded and he opens, the head of Hakoda’s dick sliding into his mouth. He wets it, wrapping his tongue around it. He sucks, hollowing his cheeks, enjoying the feeling of the soft and warm flesh between his lips. The hand in his hair tightens and Hakoda hums.

“Know your way around a cock, hmm, little prince. You do that often? ”

He’s working his way up, encouraged by the hand pulling his hair and keeping him in place. Relaxing his jaw, he lets the shaft slide on his tongue, deeper and deeper, until he’s choking. Hakoda doesn’t let him back down. He pushes on the man’s thighs, but he doesn’t have enough support to win against the chief’s hold. His throat constricts and he takes deep breathes with his nose, forcing his body to relax.

It takes him a moment to get used to it. Hakoda is thick and he knows his jaws are gonna hurt very quickly. He closes his eyes, the pulse of the chief echoing in his head and relaxes his hands on his captor’s hips. Saliva is pooling in his mouth, but he doesn’t try to swallow. It will make the rest easier.

It’s not the first time he sleeps with a man, even if he can’t tell he’s experimented. But he took to it quickly and he found out he was good with his mouth. And he likes being good at something, because it seems it doesn’t happen often. He only slept with a woman once, but for some reasons, he’s way more self-conscious of his flaws when he’s around women. He’s scared of repulsing them with his scar. It already disgusts men enough. He had a hard time to accept it himself.

Hakoda moves his hips away until his tip is pressed on his lips, then he thrusts forward. Zuko gags and he lifts his eyes to meet the chief’s gaze. He’s looking at him with a small smile, panting. His second hand joins the first one in Zuko’s hair, untying the ribbon to undo the top knot. His hair spills free and Hakoda flattens both hands on the back of his skull. Then he presses down and begins to thrusts back and forth, fucking Zuko’s mouth in a harsh motion.

The assault on his throat is making his eyes water, and the floor is painfully digging in his knees, but he makes no motion to make it stop. His own dick is heavy between his legs, wetting his loincloth with precum. It’s good. It feels so fucking good his head is spinning.

“What a gift, if someone had told me the prince of the Fire Nation would service me on his knees, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

The man is breathing loudly, sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth. He’s not gentle and Zuko is getting cramps, his body feeling the cold again. Hakoda lets go of his head and he falls backwards, his hands sinking in the furs behind him. He closes his mouth, swallowing and relaxing his jaw.

He barely has the time to take a break though, Hakoda is already pushing him on the bed, undressing him with heavy hands. The chains are in the way and he pins his arms above his head, telling him to let them here. Zuko disobeys right away, struggling as if he wanted to escape. Another slap sends him back on the bed and he moans with delight, raising his arms obediently.

“Such a disgrace, the Fire Lord’s son spreading his legs for the enemy.” Hakoda says in a low voice, untying his tunic to bare his chest and removing his loincloth. He’s naked under the man, squirming and impatient. His cheek is burning for the second time this evening, and the feeling is glorious. The shame doesn’t stop him his dick from standing erect on his stomach, his hips moving on the furs. Hakoda slaps both of his hands on his hips before letting them roam on his body, pressing hard. He spreads his legs, placing himself between them and returns one hand to Zuko’s wrists. The other hand comes to stroke his scarred cheek and he jerks, trying to turn away. The third slap forces him to give up.

“How many men did you let between your legs, hmm ? How many of your soldiers got a piece of the prince?” His hand traces the scar, then a thumb caresses his lips. “Do you submit for them too?”

“Do you often molest your prisoners?” He asks back. Hakoda smiles wider.

“Only the ones who really need it.” The hand wraps around his dick briefly, squeezing hard. He whimpers, both because it’s too much and because it’s not enough. Two fingers slide in his mouth, pressing against his tongue. His hips buck in the air, mourning the loss of contact. “And you need it badly, don’t you?”

Zuko whines around the fingers in his mouth, but can’t help himself sucking on them. He can already imagine them inside him and he feels his muscles clench in anticipation. He tests the resistance on his wrists, trying to move his arms without success. Hakoda presses down harder.

The fingers leave his mouth and he turns away. They land on his entrance, a light and wet touch at first. Then they circle it, sending shivers up his spine.

“You can’t wait, hmm? I’m gonna show you how Water tribe warriors fuck so you have something to think about when you’re home alone.” He pushes the tip of a finger inside and Zuko gasps. “I’m gonna fucking wreck you, ash maker.”

The intrusion burns, the thick fingers making their way in him. He tries to kick him, but the chief easily catches his legs. He pulls on the chains, forcing him to stretch his arms along his body, then wraps them around his middle, trapping his arms against himself. Grinning, he uses both hands to spread Zuko’s knees.

The fingers come back, more forceful, probing his insides with insistence. It’s too dry and uncomfortable, but Zuko has a hard time to breathe, too aroused to think clearly. He registers a wet and cold feeling on his hole, and he wonders briefly what the chief is using, but he doesn’t care. There are hands on his hips, on his thighs, and the grip is so tight, he’s sure to have bruises tomorrow.

There’s a pause, while Hakoda takes in the state of the prince splayed before him. Zuko closes his eyes, unable to stand the chief’s gaze. He can only imagine what he looks like, hair loose and tangled, his face flushed and certainly redden by the brutal slaps, his pale body offered with his arms tied, his knees spread and his cock hard and leaking, letting a Water tribe nobody put his hands all over him. A prince submitting to his lesser, begging like a slut. When he was younger, he dreamt of conquering enemy tribes, defeating some faceless leader in a heated battle, winning against the cruel soldiers. He tried hard not to acknowledge his fantasies of a different battle. Now he can only face it. He craves this. He enjoys being pushed on his knees and slapped around by a strong man who spits his disdain in his face. He wants more. He wants to be taken, to feel the control slipping out of his hands while the enemy takes his pleasure from his body. He wants to feel that raw strength, that anger directed at him, destroying his pretend honor.

“Look at me.” Hakoda orders. “Watch the face of the man who’s about to ruin you. Your father, your soldiers…you’re gonna pay for all of them.”

He sheathes his cock in Zuko in one thrust, lowering himself on him, bending his legs until Zuko is bent in half, trapped under the crushing weight of the Water tribe chief. It’s like a punch in the gut, taking his breath away. His mouth opens in a silent scream, his body locking, muscles bowed in shock and pain. Hakoda doesn’t wait for him to get adjusted, fucking into him with abandon.

It hurts. He’s trapped, stuffed and stretched, he can’t move and the hard cock inside him is stabbing his guts without mercy. It’s too big, too violent and he wonders for a moment if he’s gonna tear, he can’t breathe, pressed into the mattress under the harsh thrust of Hakoda’s hips. He’s gonna break, he’s losing his mind, uncoherent and speechless.

“Do you like it, your Highness?” The chief murmurs in his ear, his voice rasp and his breath hot against his skin. “Finally where you belong, on your back for a filthy Water tribe barbarian ?”

His hair is pulled again and an angry mouth comes to suck bruises on his neck. The chains are biting his skin and he feels the absence of his fire, blocked by the thin ropes on his hands. The only warmth comes from the chief’s body, which is slamming into him in a fast rhythm.

“You’re a brute, you have no right to touch me like this, you savage.”

The weigh on him disappears and his legs fall open. Hakoda lets go of his hair and slaps him, harder than the last times. His shout is loud and two fingers plunge into his mouth.

“Shut up, or do you want everyone to see what a depraved bitch you are?”

The fingers retreat, but the hand comes back, hitting his cheek with force. Hakoda doesn’t stop. The hits are raining and Zuko’s head is tossed around, while he tries to stay quiet. His face is burning, the pain bursting on his skin and soon, he’s openly crying, warm tears running down his cheeks. The chief is still moving inside him, slower but not less invasive. Zuko is floating, overstimulated, and he’s hot, too hot, it’s like his fire came back and is burning through his veins, like he’s gonna spontaneously combust.

His fingers are twitching at his sides, the manacles hurting his skin. Then it begins. It’s a sharp spike of pleasure first, lost in the constant hammering of the cock that is rearranging his insides. He moans and he looks at Hakoda through wet eyes, to see the man who’s owning his body in the most pleasurable way. His legs are shaking and he wraps them around Hakoda’s hips, encouraging him to bury himself deeper inside him.

The slapping stops and the chief takes a grip on his hips to impale him further on his cock. He resumes the fast thrusting he had begun, and it hits all of Zuko’s right spots. Pleasure bursts through him, the hard member inside his guts nailing him just right. He’d like to have his arms free to grab at the man and ground him, but he’s tightly restrained, forced to take whatever his captor decides to give him.

“Please !” He can’t play his role anymore, he needs to come or he’s gonna die. His voice is interspersed with hiccups and sobs, and his face must be a downright mess. “Yes, yes, harder ! Make me take it.”

There’s a hand strangling his dick and the pain only makes him beg for more.

“You’re gonna cum, little prince ? You love my cock that much? Spirits, you’re desperate for it. You’re so good at begging, you were made for that. Maybe I should keep you. Keep your holes full and open, like a good whore.”

It’s too much. His orgasm is violent, almost painful, his ass clenching madly on Hakoda’s dick, semen dripping on the chief’s hand to land on his stomach. It’s the longest and most intense orgasm he ever had, and it leaves him limp, mind blank, almost unconscious. He feels Hakoda manhandle him, unwrapping the chain around him and turning him on all fours. He falls face first on the bed, his arms too weak to support him.

The chief is holding his hips up and slides in easily, fucking him deeper. Zuko moans, his face mashed into the furs. He doesn’t have the energy to move, he lets Hakoda use him, his arms useless above his head. He’s spent but pleasure is still creeping up, his abused ass still hungry for more. He’s lax around the chief and he can feel the man is losing his rhythm, chasing his pleasure without consideration for him. Heavy balls are hitting him and his now limp dick is jostled around, still leaking.

A few more thrusts and Hakoda cums deep in him, his member flexing in his softened guts. He barely reacts, too out of it. Hakoda is stroking his back, taking his breath. Then he slips out and Zuko feels cum trickling down his balls. Hands spread his ass cheeks and his hole flutters, letting more cum out.

“Beautiful. Never forget how I conquered your body tonight. You can play the prideful prince as much as you want, you’re nothing but a hungry hole, a desperate slut there to be beaten and fucked.”

He lets go of him and Zuko crumples on the bed, fucked out and finally, finally satisfied. His tears are running out and he only has the vague consciousness of a warm fur being placed on him before blacking out.

He doesn’t see Hakoda the next day. Bato brings him warm water and a clean rag along with food when he wakes up, and he’s still giving him the stink eye. But nothing in his attitude indicates that he knows what happened between him and Hakoda last night.

He cleans himself and eats, then wraps himself in a fur, sitting at the table. Bato comes and goes from times to times, checking on him and bringing him necessities. The day passes slowly, while Zuko meditates and rests. No one talks to him, but he hears that Hakoda isn’t in the village. He wonders if someone knows he’s here. Maybe his uncle guessed where he has disappeared.

On the fifth day, the sun has already set when Bato comes in with a face even more angry and brutally unchains him.

“Follow me.”

He walks behind him, and they exit the village. Hakoda is there, with a boat on the water. Bato pushes him forward.

“Thank you Bato, I’ll handle it.”

The man clearly disagrees but he says nothing, nods and turn on his heels. Hakoda gives Zuko a sign of the head, indicating him to get on the boat. He sits while the chief guides them on the sea.

“Your uncle is a funny man.”

“He knows I’m here?” He blurts, both relieved and anxious. Iroh is gonna lecture him about going off like that, and he will be right. Zuko could be dead now, if he hadn’t met Hakoda.

“He bargained your freedom and promised not to attack us anymore. He seemed to think no one else knew you were here. And he looked very worried about you.”

Zuko turns away, embarrassed. Maybe he learned a lesson.

“Both of you aren’t what I expected.” Hakoda remarks.

“Feeling’s mutual.” Zuko groans.

He still has bruises all over him, his cheek stayed swollen two days, and he tries not to think about how he misses the phantom feeling of the man’s cock in his ass.

Hakoda watches him curiously, and he’s so different from that night that it makes Zuko uncomfortable.

“Have you ever left the Fire Nation before?” He asks softly.

Zuko shakes his head.

“I know it’s your home, and it’s your father, but… it’s wrong, you know ? What’s happening out there.”

He talks cautiously, as if he were scared to hurt Zuko.

“I think I know.” He whispers back. It’s weird to say it out loud, and he knows he’s speaking treason. He’s silent for a moment, his heart beating madly in his chest. “They wanted to use new recruits as a sacrifice.”

“You don’t approve.” Hakoda sounds relieved. 

“I got that scar because my father found it was a disrespect to contest the plan.”

The chief frowns and Zuko feels like he’s getting a weight off his chest.

“Your father gave you that scar?”

“He challenged me to a formal duel. I refused to fight. I was thirteen.”

He sees the horror in Hakoda’s eyes. He has already seen it on others, but for someone who didn’t grow up in those customs, it’s even more of a shock. His lips are trembling and there’s a lump in his throat.

“I did everything I could to please him !” He bursts. “I just keep failing.”

He’s suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace, a hand stroking his hair. Hakoda says nothing, letting him cry silently on his shoulder, his hands clutching the blue coat. He should be embarrassed, letting himself be so vulnerable before an enemy. But the man has given him more than anyone has ever given him in a few days and he just wants someone to hold him for a while.

When he calms down, Hakoda strokes his scarred cheek, an angry gleam in his eyes.

“Zuko.” Hearing his name in the man’s mouth sends a warm feeling in his belly. “No father should treat his son that way. Spirits, I get it now…”

Zuko jerks away, as if the man had slapped him again.

“Yeah I’m fucked up, I know ! I don’t want your pity !”

“It’s not pity.” The men says, keeping his distance. “I have two children younger than you. I’d kill anyone who would hurt them. I’d do anything to protect them.”

“They’re lucky.”

He softens, turning to Hakoda with a hesitant look. The man cups his face with both hands and kisses him. Zuko takes a moment to close his eyes, surprised at the gesture. He kisses back, opening his mouth to let the man’s tongue enter him. It’s surprisingly gentle after what they did a few nights ago and he melts into it. When the chief breaks the kiss, Zuko has to stop himself from asking for more. Hakoda takes a look at his wrists, where the marks of his hands are still printed. He looks embarrassed.

“Don’t.” Zuko warns. “I wanted it. And I liked it.”

The man drops his head in defeat and takes the knife tied on his belt to cut the rope on Zuko’s hands. He touches his free skin, feeling the fire flow back in him. He had forgotten how it was not to be cold. He feels better like that, free to move and anchored in his body.

They stay silent the rest of the way. Iroh’s boat is only a light in the dark and Hakoda nods at him before they approach. His uncle looks worried. He turns to Hakoda, taking in the face of the man to memorize it. He smiles, small and wavering.

“Thank you.” He mouths. “For…everything.”

Hakoda gives him a warm smile.

“Take care, kid.”

He gets on his uncle’s boat and they depart. He watches Hakoda’s boat becoming only a bright point then disappear. His uncle is watching him closely.

“You look…well.”

“Have you ever eaten sea prune stew, uncle?”

Iroh makes a surprised face but he goes along, and they talk about food and tea. He doesn’t want to go back home. He feels like a different man and he knows Iroh sees the change too. Maybe it’s time to stop trying to win his father’s favours. He’s wrong anyway. The Water tribe knows more about honor that Ozai’s Fire Nation ever will.


End file.
